lundbergancestryfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Winblad
Peter August Winblad was born on October 26, 1857 in Sweden. Clara Magnuson (or Magnidotter) was born on August 19, 1859 in Pjätteryd, Kronoberg, Sweden. Peter and Clara were married in Sweden and had 3 children there. On May 25, 1888, Peter left Sweden for the US, presumably to prepare a new home before his family arrived. Clara and the children followed on September 21, 1888. Peter and Clara had 4 more children after immigrating; 2 of these died as infants. Peter died on July 19, 1939 in Milaca, MN. Clara died on February 24, 1930 in Milaca, MN. Parents & Ancestry Sven Johan Petersson ▬ Cajsa Johansdotter Magnus Sten ▬ Anna Marie Peterson Peter August Winblad ▬ Clara Magnuson Children As of the 1900 Census, Clara had 7 children, 5 of which were living. Anna Sara Winblad * Born July 19, 1880 * Emigrated from Sweden with her mother and brothers on September 1, 1888 * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Swedish Church Books Emigration (subscription required for ancestry.com) ** Swedish Passenger Lists (subscription required for ancestry.com) Wilhelm (William) Winblad * Main Page: William Winblad & Rena Koksma * Find-a-Grave Carl Frederick "Charlie" Winblad * Main Page: Carl Winblad & Amy Campbell * Born July 18, 1886 in Sweden * Died August 27, 1957 in Denver, CO * Spouse: Amy Ruth Campbell * Find-a-Grave Ester Elizabeth Winblad Zandell * Born November 16, 1888 in Minnesota * Married April 11, 1912 * Died March 1, 1960 * Spouse: John W. Zandell ** Main Page: John Zandell & Gustava Svensdotter (his parents) ** Born August 17, 1888 in Sweden ** Immigrated in 1898 ** Died January 1, 1926 in St. Paul, MN ** Minnesota Deaths & Burials ** Minnesota Death Index * Child: Ruth Zendell ** Born December 19, 1912 ** Died August 29, 1983 ** Minnesota Births & Christenings ** Minnesota Births & Christenings * Child: Emilie Zendell ** Born c. 1916 in Minnesota * Links: ** Find-a-Grave ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Minnesota Death Index - Esther's twin sister (provides Ester's precise birthdate) ** 1905 Minnesota State Census ** Minnesota County Marriages ** Minnesota Marriages ** Minnesota Death Index (key source; matches first name, middle initial, birth date, birth place; provides middle name, married name, death date) * Another, unrelated Esther F. Winblad born 10 years later: ** Born September 23, 1898 ** Died October 6, 1984 ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Find-a-Grave Baby Winblad * Esther's twin * Minnesota Death Index Emil E. Winblad * Born February 1896 in Wisconsin * Died May 30, 1906 * Links: ** 1905 Minnesota State Census ** Find-a-Grave Clara Martina Winblad * Born October 3, 1898 in Burnett County, WI * Died October 16, 1898 * Buried in Freya Cemetery in Alpha, WI * Links: ** FamilySearch.org profile ** Wisconsin Births & Christenings ** Wisconsin Birth Index ** Wisconsin Death Records ** Wisconsin Death Index ** Find-a-Grave Timeline External Links FamilySearch.org * Peter August Winblad * Clara Magnuson Find-a-Grave * Peter August Winblad * [https://www.findagrave.com/cgi-bin/fg.cgi?page=gr&GRid=156163381 Clara Magnuson/Magnidotter Winblad] Immigration Records Sweden, Emigrants Registered in Church Books * Ancestry.com (subscription required) * "Bageriarbetarehustru" means Bakery Worker's Wife Swedish Passenger Lists * Ancestry.com (subscription required) Swedish Passenger Lists - Clara Winblad and children Census Records Swedish Household Records These records show date of birth, marriage dates, and when the family or individual members moved in and out of each parish. 1900 US Federal Census For details, see 1900 USFC Clara Winblad. 1905 Minnesota State Census For details, see MN 1905 Peter Winblad. Birth Records Wisconsin Births & Christenings - Clara Winblad * FamilySearch.org Wisconsin Birth Index - Clara Winblad * FamilySearch.org Death Records Wisconsin Death Records - Clara Martina Winblad * FamilySearch.org Wisconsin Death Index - Clara Martina Winblad * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Deaths and Burials - Emil Winblad * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Deaths and Burials - Clara Winblad * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Death Index - Clara Winblad * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com (subscription required) Minnesota Deaths and Burials - Peter Winblad * FamilySearch.org Minnesota Death Index - Peter Winblad * FamilySearch.org * Ancestry.com (subscription required) Minnesota Death Index - Esther Zandell * FamilySearch.org Assorted Images Category:People Category:Sweden Category:Immigrants Category:Minnesota Category:Group J Ancestors Category:Generation 5